


Stories of the Past

by Wannabanauthor



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Past Relationship(s), Pillow Talk, Sharing a Bed, mentions of past lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 21:18:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11929473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wannabanauthor/pseuds/Wannabanauthor
Summary: Much to Nadine's dismay, Chloe is quite the chatter-bug at night, but they slowly learn more about each other's lives and past.





	Stories of the Past

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting Chloe and Nadine to talk more about the interesting stuff they glossed over in some of the game conversations. So I created some backstories for them :)

Out of all the bad decisions that Nadine made in her lifetime, sharing a bed with Chloe in a hotel room had to be one of the worst.

Neither one of them thought too much about it when they made the reservation since it had been a cheaper option. But after the hell they had been through in the past week, Nadine would have preferred to heal and sleep alone.

It’s not that she didn’t like Chloe because she did like Chloe, maybe a little too much. She wanted to stretch out on the bed and deal with the pain on her own. The Tusk of Ganesh was tucked away in a messenger bag on their nightstand, and just looking at it made her bones and muscles ache.

“Nadine?” Chloe called out, and Nadine groaned in irritation.

“What, Frazer?” she said. “Can’t sleep? I have medication for that.”

“Probably not the best idea with my concussion,” Chloe pointed out, and Nadine sighed. She rolled over to face Chloe.

The bruises were starting to form on her face, and Nadine hated seeing her all marked up like that. She had tried to convince Chloe to go to the hospital, but Chloe insisted that she would be fine.

“Then what’s going on?” Nadine asked, and Chloe briefly studied her face before propping her head up with her arm.

“I was thinking about a conversation we head earlier when we started this job, and I have to know…”

Nadine closed her eyes. “No, absolutely not.”

“Well, he’s dead now, so it’s not like it needs to be a big secret,” Chloe said, and Nadine opened her eyes to glare at her.

“Tell me about you and Nathan Drake then,” Nadine countered.

Chloe grimaced but relented. “He and I have worked together a few times, and our relationship was not always professional. But when Elena came into the picture, I stepped away because I didn’t want to be involved with all of that. Your turn. What’s your history with Asav?”

Nadine groaned. “Fine, but you are never to speak a word of this to anyone.”

Chloe nodded eagerly. “Okay, now tell me. Did you really sleep with him?”

Nadine gagged just thinking about it. “Yeah, I was young and wanted to rise through the ranks quickly. I needed the training too, so why not ask the boss to ‘mentor’ me. It worked and was useful, but I don’t look back on the experience fondly.”

Chloe lightly touched her arm. “He didn’t hurt you, did he? If he did, I would have delivered a more painful death.”

Nadine chuckled. “Well, I’m sure falling to the bottom of the bridge and being crushed by a train is pretty painful. But no, he didn’t hurt me. It wasn’t even passively enjoyable, so I faked it every time. He was too egotistical and blinded by lust to notice. Smug bastard even entertained the idea that he was my first.”

“Holy shit, was he?” Chloe asked, and Nadine vehemently shook his head.

“Hell, no. That privilege was taken long before him,” Nadine replied with a laugh.

“Oh good, he wasn’t the first guy you were with,” Chloe said, but then saw Nadine’s uneasy look.

“No, I said he wasn’t my first. He was the first guy, so that’s why he thought-”

“God’s balls, you slept with a woman?!”

“Keep it down, Frazer, and yes. I was-”

“I mean, I completely understand because women are much better in bed and incredibly soft too, and just looking at you, I can see that happening,” Chloe rambled on, and Nadine narrowed her eyes.

“What do you mean by that? I look like I like women?” she asked. “I didn’t realize that we had a special look.”

“Hey, I’m not judging,” Chloe said. “Like I said, women are better at it and much more enjoyable to be around in general.”

That’s when Nadine understood what Chloe was saying. “So, you too, huh?”

“Yep,” Chloe said with a nod and then winced. “Shouldn’t do that.”

“First thing in the morning, I’m taking you to the hospital,” Nadine said.

“Don’t change the subject, Sappho,” Chloe replied. “Now, I need to hear this story.”

Nadine turned away from her. “We’ve talked enough. Good night, Chloe.”

“Oh, come on! I’ll tell you what Nathan Drake is into.”

“There’s not enough bleach in the world to scrub that kind of information from my brain if I heard it,” Nadine said. She wished that sleep would come to her soon. It would be way more welcome than Chloe’s never ending personal questions.”

“What if I told you that I’ve known since I was a little girl that I liked women?” Chloe said.

Try as she might, Nadine couldn’t just pretend she didn’t hear that. She really wanted to know and ask more, but it wouldn’t help her any. She was currently sharing a bed with the woman she managed to develop feelings for in the course of a week, and she wasn’t sure she could handle the intimate details of how Chloe discovered her love for women.

“If you let me take to the hospital, I’ll listen to your story and tell you mine,” Nadine said.

“Deal. I can’t wait,” Chloe replied, and Nadine felt her settle into bed once more.

Closing her eyes, Nadine felt like a weight was lifted off her chest though she didn’t know why. Her body was less tense, and she felt more at ease than she had in a while. While Chloe was a total mess at times, her sense of adventure and improvisation managed to lift Nadine’s spirits and show her the fun parts of life.

“Chloe?” Nadine asked but didn’t wait for the other woman to answer. “I’m glad that we met and worked well together. It feels good to have someone to trust again.”

Her hand was resting on her side, so it took her by surprise when Chloe’s fingers threaded through hers, and warmth spread up her arm.

“I’m happy you felt it was worth it,” Chloe replied sleepily. “It’s nice to work with another woman who can keep up and call you on your shit.”

“Yeah,” Nadine replied softly. “It is.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am addicted to writing this couple, so send me as many prompts as you can. I won't be able to put out a story every day because I have a full-time job and part-time job as an indie author, but I'll work it in somehow. Submit your prompts on my tumblr asks page (same name), and anon is enabled. Leave a review or kudos if you liked this story :)


End file.
